Equipo TERR Oneshot
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Prologo/Oneshot de futura serie crossover. De la noche al día, Takashi Komuro despierta en el mundo de Remnant, malherido. Luego de descubrir su semblanza, es invitado a ir a la Academia Beacon para formarse como Cazador, aunque es una simple excusa de alguien más para mantenerlo vigilado, pues el no sabe acerca de sus poderes... y su legado.


Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

Highschool Of The Dead pertenece a Shouji y Daisuke Sato (Q.E.P.D.)

RWBY pertenece a Rooster Theeth

HOTD/RWBY Crossover

Equipo TERR (Prototipo de Fanfic)

El festival Vytal ya estaba presente. El torneo donde se demostraban las habilidades de los distintos equipos de los 4 reinos de Remnant había comenzado y la ronda por equipos había emocionado a todo el público, incluyendo a los comentaristas: el Profesor, perdón, Doctor Oobleck y el Profesor Peter Ports.

Ports:- y de uno de los favoritos de Beacon pasamos a otro.- dijo el Cazador de barba y cabello blanco.- Luego de la demostración de habilidades extraordinarias del equipo RWBY, pasamos a un equipo que es uno de los 3 favoritos de primer año.

Oobleck:- sí, peter. Creo que puedo escuchar desde aquí a los demás equipos dándole su apoyo.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas se hallaba dos equipos, uno conformado por 4 chicas: una pelirroja, una albina, una pelinegra con un moño en la cabeza y una rubia. Ellas eran Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona y Yang Xiao Long. El otro por dos hombres y dos mujeres: uno era rubio de ojos azules con una armadura, la otra era una muchacha de cabello rojo con ojos verdes, la otra era una muchacha de pelo corto anaranjado con ojos verdes y por último un joven de cabello negro con unos mechones rosados en lado izquierdo y ojos rosa pálido. Ellos eran el Jeune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkirie y Lie Ren.

Los 8 daban apoyo a sus compañeros, pero no eran las únicos.

En La Isla Patch, se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, esperando ver la pelea de un amigo, tanto de sus hijas como de él. Su perro Zwei estaba a su lado. Taiyang quería ver lo mucho que había cambiado Takashi desde que lo encontró malherido. El joven temblaba, cada vez que recordaba su primer enfrentamiento con los seres llamados Grimm.

Dos niños de unos 10 años, el niño pelirrojo y la niña albina de ojos azules, estaban impacientes frente a la TV, querían ver a toda costa la pelea de sus hermanos mayores.

\- Mama, Papa, ya está por empezar la pelea de Elesis y el hermano de Sophie.- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- No hace falta verla.- dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.- ya sabemos quién va a ganar.- Mientras ellos hablaban, la niña albina miraba la televisión expectante.

Regresando al estadio, en la salida hacia el campo, había cuatro jóvenes.

El primero estaba vestido con un traje de pelea: de colores gris y negro con cinturón rojo y botas blancas. Un detalle interesante eran sus pendientes de color rojo carmesí. Era el líder del equipo, el misterioso Takashi Komuro, llegado de otro mundo. Sus armas eran dos escudos en forma de rombo con cables que se podían lanzar para engancharse a cualquier superficie. Dentro de ellos, dos sables dorados que se podían convertir en armas de fuego al guardarlas de nuevo en la funda.

La segunda era una muchacha pelirroja con ojo rojos, vestida con una chaqueta blanca con detalle rojos guantes sin dedos, zapatillas deportivas, medias altas de color rojo y una falda negra. Su nombre era Elesis Nikos, hermana mayor de Elsword Nikos y hermana menor de Pyrrha Nikos. Su espada tenía la habilidad de convertirse en tonfas blasters.

El tercero era un joven albino de ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón blanco, gabardina con capucha de color blanco con detalles en dorado, y zapatillas negras con blanco y dorado. Pariente lejano de los Schnee, Raizen Vaiden estaba nervioso. Su arma era un rifle de color rojo con un cañón dorado, el cual podría convertirse en una lanza y un martillo.

El último miembro era una joven de cabello verde y ojos color verde oliva. Llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas, guantes, pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y botas altas. Un rasgo característico de ella y su familia eran las orejas puntiagudas. Era la hermana menor del fallecido Aren Skywalker, Rena Skywalker. Ella usaba dos espadas que podían fusionarse para convertirse en un arco.

\- al final…- dijo la joven peli verde

\- aquí estamos.- dijo el castaño.

\- mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso.- menciono el albino, sudando demasiado.

\- estamos igual.- respondía el castaño, con un ligero temblor.

\- hemos llegado aquí con demasiado sudor y lágrimas como para salir corriendo.- replico la pelirroja, con una mirada llena de determinación.

\- si escapáramos, seriamos el hazmerreír de remnant y la vergüenza de la academia.- dijo el albino.

\- si vamos a perder… si vamos a caer, será luchando. No demostrando cobardía.- menciono el castaño con determinación, cosa que hizo que los demás se tranquilizaran un poco.

\- vamos a ganar.- dijo la muchacha peli verde.

\- vamos a hacerlo.- dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces, los cuatro marcharon hacia el campo de batalla. Sus miradas estaban llenas de determinación.

Ports:- aquí, llegando y representando a la academia Beacon, ¡El Equipo TERR! Ellos se enfrentaran al ¡Equipo LNNR de Shade!

\- ¡VAMOS TAKASHI!.- grito la líder del equipo RWBY. Al escuchar la vos de la pelirroja, el mencionado giro para verla, dedicándole una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

\- ¡tú puedes amigo!.- grito el rubio del escudo.

\- ¡Enséñale algo de modales a esos idiotas, Rena!.- grito Weiss, pues el equipo LNNR era un equipo de arrogantes que apenas tocaron suelo en vale, comenzaron a denigrar a los distintos equipos de la zona.

\- ¡demuéstrale de que estas hecha hermanita!.- grito la pelirroja, apoyando a su hermana menor.

Los dos equipos se miraron con determinación y desafío. La ruleta de mapas comenzó a girar: el primero en salir fue unas montañas rocosas, el segundo fue una ciudad destruida.

Ports:- equipos listos…

Takashi asintió, no dejaría que sus poderes se descontrolen como la última vez. Aquí no están ni Ozpin ni Goodwich para controlarlo, estaba solo con sus compañeros. Tenía que confiar en ellos, como siempre lo hizo.

Ports:- 3…

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, Elesis sujeto su sable fuerte. No iba a perder, ya se había hecho a la idea. Sus padres, Pyrrha y su hermano pequeño, todos tenían su ojo puesto en ella.

\- _hermana… yo puedo superarte._ \- se dijo mentalmente.

Ports:- 2…

Rai sabía muy bien como había sido tratado en su infancia junto con su hermana menor: fueron parias. Su padre los trato así, la familia de el igual. Le iba a demostrar que no era una basura, que ellos lo eran. El sería mejor cazador que su propio progenitor, y lo haría por su hermana Sophie… y por su fallecida madre.

Ports:- 1…

\- _yo no soy como mis inútiles hermanos. Yo soy… una guerrera… no, yo soy una cazadora como lo fue Aren.-_ dijo Rena, recordando cómo le habían reprimido su potencial sus propios padres. Ella nunca fue una niña tranquila en su infancia, sus juguetes eran un arco y flechas. Como el único que veía el potencial que tenía era su hermano mayor Aren.

Ports:- ¡COMIENCEN!

Grito el profesor de Grimms, ambos equipos fueron hacia delante, dispuestos a eliminar al otro de la competencia. El equipo LNNR tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero lo que no sabían era que el equipo TERR tenía algo muy especial: trabajo en equipo, una dura determinación y una voluntad inquebrantable.

Takashi, Elesis, Rai, Rena habían pasado por mucho últimamente, esto hizo que se unieran más como equipo. Desde la muerte de la madre de Rai, la muerte del hermano mayor de Rena, el descontrol de los poderes de Takashi y la semblanza de Elesis, ellos se unieron para formar un equipo poderoso. El liderazgo de Komuro, la puntería de Skywalker, el arma cambiadora de Vaiden y la fuerza de Nikos hacían de este equipo uno de los mejores.

Aunque el destino no les deparaba buenas cosas, para ninguno de los 4.

Desde las gradas, eran observados por 3 personas. Una de ellas, una oji ámbar de cabello negro que había puesto el ojo en el joven Komuro. Sabía exactamente sobre su legado, sobre su familia, sobre sus poderes y se le había ordenado el llevarlo con ellos, cueste lo que cueste. Ella sonrió, tener a un Sith como Takashi Komuro, y más de su estirpe, la hacía feliz. Podía sacar provecho de esto cuando el este de su lado, del lado de Salem.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

El mundo de donde vino Takashi Komuro, no era el más apropiado actualmente: la plaga de infectados había arrasado casi todo el mundo y solo quedaban focos de resistencia en varias partes del mundo. Uno de ellos estaba en la mansión Takagi, allí un grupo de jóvenes y 5 adultos estaban preocupados porque uno de los suyo había desaparecido misteriosamente. Nadie lo vio salir, su ventana estaba cerrada por dentro, así que era imposible que haya salido y cerrara la ventana. Más que nada, había dos muchachas que estaban preocupadas al máximo por el joven Komuro: la de cabello purpura y katana era Saeko Busujima, mientras que la de castaño claro que vestía, todavía, el uniforme de la Academia Fujimi era Rei MIyamoto.

Aunque ellos no son importantes en este momento, lo que importaba estaba en otro lado, más exactamente, el hogar de los Komuro. Donde un hombre castaño y una mujer peli negra de ojos rojos estaban tranquilamente tomando algo.

\- Ese chico está dando muchos problemas, debería haberlo tirado por la ventana cuando era un bebe.- dijo el hombre.

\- Querido, controla tus palabras. Ese chico del cual hablas es tu hijo, nuestro pequeño Takashi que ha perdido el camino por el cual lo guiábamos.- dijo la mujer.

\- Si lo sé, es que… me da rabia. Él no lo entiende, nunca lo entendió. ¿Te das cuenta?.- el hombre se estaba enfadando poco a poco. La mujer se levantó y le abrazo de atrás.

\- Tranquilo, aunque él se haya ido, el plan sigue en marcha. Debe de estarse torturando mentalmente por el bienestar de sus amigos, los que están en la mansión Takagi. Ya veras, que cuando vuelva, le borraremos la memoria para que sea fiel a nosotros… y a Salem.

Academia Beacon, Reino de Vale, Remnant

El no asistió a las peleas, no porque no le interese, sino porque estaba analizando la situación actual. Ironwood, el festival Vytal, las doncellas, y los que pensaba extintos, los Sith.

Esos Cazadores… no, no eran cazadores. Ellos se alimentaban de Grimms, siempre lo hicieron desde que nació la leyenda de los primeros cazadores de Grimms: Los Jedi y Los Sith, La luz y la oscuridad, las dos caras de la moneda en la lucha de contra esos seres demoniacos.

Recordó una antigua profecía que se le había comentado:

" _Primero viene el día_

 _Luego viene la noche._

 _Después, la oscuridad_

 _Brilla a través de la luz._

 _La diferencia, dicen,_

 _Solo se hace bien_

 _Por la resolución del gris_

 _A través de una visión refinada de los Jedi y los Sith."_

Con su cabello plateado y ojos marrones, Ozpin observo una foto del equipo TERR en sus inicios, hace ya unos meses. Todavía estaba en duda, ¿Debía dejar que sea un estudiante normal, debía contarle sus origines y su legado o debía entrenarlo el mismo para que no se vuelva en su contra? Había muchas desventajas en cada una de esas decisiones, debía tomar una de ellas rápidamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…

Al igual que cierto anciano, que esperaba que su nieto no terminara como sus padres. Aquel anciano estaba encapuchado, en una isla desierta, esperando el día en que la persona que esperaba fuera hacia allí.

Aquel anciano era un mestizo, una rareza hibrida entre un Jedi y un Sith. Era conocido como Grey. El miraba al horizonte, se sentaba allí para meditar, para prepararse, porque el mundo estaba por entrar en una nueva gran guerra.

CONTINUARA…

Sinopsis: de la noche al día, Takashi Komuro despierta en el mundo de Remnant, malherido. Luego de descubrir su semblanza, es invitado a ir a la Academia Beacon para formarse como Cazador, aunque es una simple excusa de alguien más para mantenerlo vigilado. Liderando al equipo TERR, el interactuara con los equipos RWBY y JNPR de primer año. Pero descubrirá oscuros secretos sobre sus poderes… y su legado.

…

…

…

¡OH YEAH, BITCHES!

YO… HE REGRESADO.

…

Como si me hubiera ido mucho tiempo, hace unos días que su mis primero fics y oneshot después de mucho tiempo.

Bueno, si lo vemos desde el lado de hacer un Crossover… es mi tercera vez intentándolo (aunque es como dicen, la tercera es la vencida).

Un poco de información sobre esta serie:

\- Este Oneshot es un prototipo, si se aparecen cosas que cambiar, lo cambio y si recibe la atención que necesita, lo seguiré como una serie, al igual que Leyenda Del Grim Reaper.

\- No solo será crossover entre HOTD y RWBY, sino también será un ligero Crossover con el juego koreano online llamado "ELSWORD".

\- Meteré los conceptos de Jedi, Sith y Gris de la franquicia Star Wars.

\- El personaje de Raizen es un derivado de Rai de Code Geass Lost Colors.

\- Los trajes que usa el Equipo TERR: Takashi Komuro usa una vestimenta igual a la de Black Goku, Elesis sería la Pyro Knight, Rai usa el traje de Lofty Executor del nuevo personaje de Elsword y Rena esta vestida igual a Tyfa en Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

\- Las armas del equipo TERR son: las armas que porta en los brazos Burninggreymon de Digimon Frontier, la de Elesis es la espada de su clase Pyro Knight, Rai tiene una versión modificada del Lion Blaster del Red Wild Force Ranger y Rena… una versión parecida a las armas de Cinder Fall.

\- Que los fans de RWBY no me maten por las parejas: TakashixRuby, ligero TakashixCinder, WeissxNeptune, BlakexSun, Yangx?, JeunexPyrrha, NoraxRen, RaixElesis.

\- El fic intentara seguir el ritmo de la serie, o sea, de los volúmenes ya hechos. Lo que quiero decir es que, en un capitulo como por ejemplo, Jeunedice que se centra en el equipo JNPR, no se centrara tanto en ellos, sino en los protagonistas del historia con leves menciones de los hechos ocurridos.

\- Personajes Importantes: Takashi, Team RWBY (pero no estará tan centrados en ellas, más que nada se centrar en el equipo TERR y su relación con las chicas del equipo de Ruby), Team JNPR, Sun Wukong y Neptune Vasilias (aparecen más adelante en el fic, y se convertirán en personajes más principales que en la serie original).

No se olviden de dejarme algún Review para cuando lo lean.

Se despide si escritor salvaje Wild Caedus

…

…

…

Creo que Ruby, Weiss, y Cinder se han colado en mi ranking de personajes femeninos favoritos.

¡Sigan leyendo mis otro fanfics!

…

…

…

En serio, esto no es una peli de marvel con escenas post-creditos, vayan a leer otro fanfic.


End file.
